BROKEN DIAMOND
by blue rose mangalover
Summary: Haruhi belong to a yakuza family and has five brothers that have been raising her since their parents dead but suddenly she finds her self falling in love with a stranger that saved her one night or is that stranger not so strange at all.?.


hi guys as you can see in the plot of the story this is something new that I came up with so enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

**BROKEN DIAMOND**

It was a sunny day and Haruhi was just ready to go to her own hot springs shop.

She was the owner of the hot springs named "Ouran" she was always kind and a true hearted friend to everyone.

Haruhi had five brothers, two older brothers named Mitsukuni but everybody called him honey for short he was the oldest of the other brothers.

Then was Takashi but everybody called him mori for short and then there was Tamaki the third oldest and the dumbest when it came to Haruhi and then Hikaru and Kaoru who were twins and only a two years older then her.

She was there only baby sister and they were very over protective of her they would do anything just to make her happy because they can't stand seeing her being unhappy.

Due to their parents early dead in a car accident they where the ones who take care of her and make her every wish come true.

There only weakness is to see her cry they can't stand it and if anybody makes her cry than that person just wishes early dead.

They are a family of yakuza and her oldest brother Honey is the leader of the group (or family business as they call it)

The name of there group is the "Diamond Earring Dragons or D.E.D for short " the name came due to the fact that all mambers had to have pierced ears with diamond earrings in them.

But only the female mambers had to have dubbel pierced ears with diamond earrings in there ears too It was a proof that they belonged to there group.

Haruhi was just about to leave the house when Tamaki called Haruhi

"wait... Haruhi !" Haruhi turned around and looked at her older brother " yes Tamaki onii-chan" asked Haruhi

"where are you going" asked Tamaki Haruhi looked at him and said "to my shop" at that said Tamaki scratched the back of his head and smiles at her "oh.. okay go ahead but have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru " he asked her

"no I have not seen them why are you looking for them Tamaki onii-chan" asked Haruhi "because they photoshoped my face to a donkeys body and named it "jackass" and than send it to my photo-web page if I am going find them I am going to kill them ! !"yelled Tamaki.

At that Haruhi started to laugh really hard and couldn't stop laughing "stop laughing thats not funny " yelled Tamaki

"I am sorry onii-chan haha I didn't mean to laugh but hahahaha it just so funny hahaha" Haruhi said between laughs

"but anyway Tamaki onii-chan I have to go or I'll be late" said Haruhi as she stopt laughing.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and said "okay just be careful not to bump into a disgusting hobo oh and if you see Hikaru and Kaoru than tell them that if I catch them they are going to be history today" said Tamaki at that Haruhi had a sweat drop at the back of her head and said "okay I'll tell them if I'll see them now bye Tamaki onii-chan" and with that she left.

Haruhi came to the shop 30 minutes later when she came inside the shop she was greeted by her workers and her manager Renge.

She went to Renge and asked her how everything was going on.

Renge just said that everything was okay and returned back to her work everything was going okay until it was 05:00 PM there was a costumer that started to harass Renge.

Renge started to yell at the costumer to let her go but the costumer didn't listen to her so she called Haruhi to help her when Haruhi saw that the costumer was just ignoring her warnings she whent to her two guards that where watching the shop and asked them to sent the costumer away.

The two guards kei and Saito draged the customer away from the shop and thru his things at him the customer started to yell at Haruhi "hey you bitch do you know who I am"said the customer "no and I don't care who you are" said Haruhi "you should know because your going to pay for what you did you bitch" said the customer" oh.. really and why should I know a low life like you" said Haruhi the customer look at Haruhi really angry and started to yell at Haruhi again.

"Bitch!" my name is Kazuto Utsuhi from the "Diamond Tiger Group" said Kazuto.

Haruhi looked very surprised but soon recovered from her surprised look and had a grim on her lip "do you think that I will be scared of you because you belong to there group ha don't make me laugh I'll wood never be scared of the 'Diamond Tiger Group' I also belong to a more powerful group maybe you heared of the D.E.D right now screm out of here you punk"said Haruhi.

Kazuto was really shocked at what Haruhi just said he stood up from the ground and said " this isn't over yet " before he walked away Haruhi sighed and walked back to the shop.

At the shop Haruhi saw that everything was going okay so Haruhi started to work again that she didn't even notice the time when she noticed it was time to close the shop she told all her workers to go home.

All the workers bid her goodbye and went home Haruhi was just finishing her paperwork when she finished all the paperwork she went outside the shop and closed it she was about to go home when suddenly two yellow lights shined at her she turned around and saw that the two yellow lights where car lights then she noticed the owner of the car smirk at her Haruhi stood there and started to yell at the driver of the car "what the fuck do you want you moron" the driver just smirked at her and said "I told you that this is not over yet bitch" Haruhi just sighed and started to walk away " hey don't just ignore me and just walk away like that "yelled Kazuto but Haruhi ignored him and just walked away but Kazuto was getting really angry and said " oh no you don't " and started the car.

Kazuto wants to run Haruhi down with the car but Haruhi saw that and started to run as fast as she could but after thirty minutes of running she couldn't keep on running anymore and almost gave up hope but when she turned around on the corner she bumped into a guy.

* * *

I know that this is short but for the first chapter it is good enough.

I always love to hear your opinion on the story and also I wont update until I see that I have at least ten reviews

soooo please review

with love blue rose mangalover


End file.
